


Closet Space

by AllThingsNerdHQ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Shy Steve, geeky steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsNerdHQ/pseuds/AllThingsNerdHQ
Summary: Maria forces Steve to go to his first ever High School Party, where he's faced one-on-one with his crush - Tony.Who knew what a little dancing could lead to?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	Closet Space

"I'm not sure going to a party is wise, Maria," I said, quietly. 

"Steve, you need to get out more, this is your first high school party, isn't it?" She asked. 

"Yeah, but-" 

"No buts! You're coming. Everyone else is, too, so it's not like you'll be the only weirdo there," she smiled. 

"Oi!" I said. "I don't want to go... My mom says that people get drunk at parties." 

"Of course, they do! It's a party!" Maria groaned. 

"But it's illegal! I don't want to go!" I said. 

"Tony will be there," she smirked. 

"He will?" I said, nervously. 

"Yes... and his boyfriend just dumped him... he's single," she sang. 

"I-I don't care, I don't want to go!" I said, firmly. 

"Too bad. Nat will force you to go, if she has to," Maria said. 

"Fine! I'll go! On one condition: anyone who tries to touch me that's drunk, I'm gone, and calling the cops to rat you guys out," I said. 

"Whatever," she groaned. 

"I'll see you tonight, then," I said, walking out of the cafeteria to my motorcycle. I drove home and changed out of my school clothes, which were about as dorky as they could be; a white button down with a sweater vest, and khakis. Someone knocked on the door. I walked down, in a white undershirt and my khakis. 

"Peggy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?" I asked. 

"I came to help you get ready. You aren't wearing anything like your normal clothes to the party," she said. I sighed and let her in. 

"Now, let see what you've got," she said as we entered my room. 

"Not a lot," I said. She rooted through my closet and sighed, seeing I had nothing but my dork clothes. 

"I'll be back in a bit," she said. She left and I got in the shower. When I got out, she was sitting on my bed with bags surrounding her. 

"What's all that?" I asked, eyeing the bags suspiciously. 

"New clothes," she stated, "go try this stuff on." 

"Ugh. Fine," I sighed, walking to my walk-in closet. I stepped in and took the clothing out of a bag. A pair of black skinnies, and a black band tee. No thanks. Next: a pair of maroon skinnies with a white and blue stripped tee. Possibly. 

Next: black skinnies with dark purple band tee. Maybe 

Next: dark purple skinnies with black band tee. 

"Wear the black one!" Peggy shouted from the other side of the door. 

"Fine," I sighed, grabbing the black outfit. I got dressed, struggling with the tight jeans. I slid the band tee over my head and stepped out of the closet. 

"Nice!" Peggy smiled. "If you were straight, I'd so tap that." 

"Peggy!" I shouted. 

"What? I'm just saying," she smirked. I rolled my eyes and she handed me a pair of combat boots. 

"Why can't I just wear my tennis shoes?" I asked. 

"Because, they don't go with the outfit, put them on because I still have to put my dress on," she said 

"Alright," I sighed again and slid the boots on. She left to my bathroom with a red dress in her hand and changed. She came out in a short, sleeveless dress, that hardly covered her rear end, and red high heels. 

"Let's go, Stevie," she smiled. I walked out and didn't see her car. 

"How'd you get here?" I asked. 

"Bucky dropped me off," she smiled. 

"I'm not letting you walk in those things, get on," I said. She rolled her eyes, playfully, and got on the motorcycle behind me. I handed her a helmet and put mine on before driving to Maria's house. I heard the place before I saw it. 

"Jesus, that music is loud," I groaned, taking off my helmet. I took her helmet and we walked in. I kept my head down as she dragged me through the sea of people. 

"Hey! Steve!" Bucky yelled from a table. 

"Hey, Buck," I said, slightly yelling to get over the music. 

"Damn, you look hot, Stevie," Bucky smirked, hitting my butt. 

"Ah! No touching!" I scolded, grabbing his wrist. 

"Sorry," he smirked, "why don't you go over and say hi to Tony?" 

"Uh. No thanks, I'm good," I said. 

"Yes," he said, starting to push me towards him. Bucky was always stronger than me. He shoved me into him. 

"Get some!" He yelled, then ran away. 

"Bucky!" I yelled, as Tony turned around. 

"Hi," I said, shyly. 

"Hey Steve. That's a nice look on you," he smirked. 

"Uh, thanks?" I said. 

"Hey, I want you to meet my friends, this is Pepper Potts, and Edwin Jarvis, we just call him Jarvis, though," he smiled, introducing them. I smiled and shook their hands. 

"Steve Rogers," I smiled. 

"We know who you are," Jarvis smirked. 

"How...?" I asked. 

"Tony never-" Tony stomped on her heel-clad foot. 

"OW! What was that for?" She whined. 

"Quiet," he hissed. 

"No, actually, I'm quite curious. What does he never do?" I asked Pepper. 

"He never shuts up about you," Pepper laughed, "It's always 'Steve this and Steve that'!" 

"Shut up, Pepper," Tony groaned. 

"Hmm. Well, nice to know you feel the same way," I smiled. He looked at me and smirked. 

"In that case, want to go dance?" He smirked. 

"Sure...?" I asked, giving Pepper a confused look. She just shooed us off and Tony dragged me to the middle of swaying bodies. He spun me around so his front was against my back and started dancing against me. I turned back around. 

"I- uh, - don't actually know how to dance," I said, shyly. 

"Just follow my lead and let the music take over," he smiled, turning me back around. 

"O-okay," I said, still unsure. He started moving back and forth against me, not actually putting any pressure between us, which I was grateful for, I didn’t know if I could handle the embarrassment if he did. I slowly started swaying with him and closed my eyes. He put his hands on my hips pulled me closer to him, grinding against me. My eyes shot open and I blushed a bright red colour, my eyes searching for Bucky or Peggy. I couldn't find them, so I just rolled with it. 

"You're a natural," Tony whispered in my ear. I shuddered. 

"I am?" I asked. 

"Yeah, otherwise, I wouldn't do this," he said, spinning around to face me. His face was inches from mine and he was staring at my lips. 

"T-tony, what are y-you doing?" I asked. 

"Kissing you," he breathed, leaning in and closing the gap between us. I closed my eyes, his tongue running along my lower lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid inside. I moaned into the kiss and immediately pulled back, covering my mouth. 

"I'm sorry," I said, my hand over my mouth. 

"For what? I thought that was hot," he smirked, kissing me again, his tongue sliding back into my mouth. I blushed as he continued, and noticed Bucky smirking at me from a distance. I pulled back and Tony set his hands on my hips, grinding against my front. 

"Tony," I muttered. He looked at me. 

"People are staring at us," I said. He looked around to see nearly everyone staring at us. 

"I don't care," he said, then smirked. "Although, if it's making you uncomfortable, we could always continue this elsewhere." 

"Um..." I said, shyly. 

"Let's go, Steve," he smirked, dragging me off by the wrist. Bucky caught a glimpse of me and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged and let myself be pulled along through the large house. 

"Tony, listen, I," I said, quietly. 

"Shh, we're almost there," he said. I sighed and he opened the door to a large walk-in closet to what I assumed was a guest room. He pressed his lips on mine again and I pulled away. 

"Tony, stop," I said, slightly breathless. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, taking a large step back. 

"No! No, it's just- I, um..." I trailed, hoping he got my point. 

"You're a virgin," Tony breathed. 

"Yeah," I sighed, rubbing the back of neck, nervously. 

"Well, then we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with Steve," he said, taking a step so he was against me again. 

"I want this, I really do, because I like you a lot, but- just- just not here, not now," I breathed, my arms wrapping around his neck and his hands resting on my hips. 

"Well, I will be happy with whatever you are willing to offer," he smiled. 

"Thank you, Tony," I smiled. 

"You don't have to thank me. I was one, too, you know? A long time ago, but I was one, I remember wanting my first time to be special, too, so don't feel bad because I want more. We'll take this as slow as you want," he said, softly. 

" 'We'll'?" I asked. 

"If you're okay with that, yes," he said, biting his lip. 

"I am perfectly okay with that," I smiled. 

"I may be a virgin, but I do know how to get rid of these," I smirked, running my fingertips along the bulge in his jeans. 

"Really, ah, how's that?" He shuddered. 

"Can I show you?" I smirked. 

"Good God, Steve, of course, you can," he breathed. I smirked backed him into a wall, then sank to my knees. Thanks to a very, very, vivid demonstration by Bucky, I know exactly what to do to get him off, and how to drive him nuts. 

"Steve," he whined. I smirked and pulled down the zipper on his jeans with my teeth, a technique used by Bucky. 

"Steve, is this your first...?" He started. I looked up and nodded. He pulled me off my knees. 

"You don't have to do this, especially if you aren’t ready. Are you sure about this, Steve?" He asked. 

"Yes," I said, firmly, then sank back down. I continued with the slower than molasses pace of unbuttoning his pants, but then Tony gripped my hair. 

"Please," he whispered. I smirked and pulled both his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. My eyes widened at his much-larger-than-average size, and I smirked up at him before licking at the tip, just barely touching it. He gasped, his hand still resting in my hair and he bucked forward. 

"Sorry," he apologized, then looked down at me with lust-blown eyes. 

"It's okay," I smiled, "You weren't in my mouth, so nothing happened." He smiled and stroked my hair, gently. I took the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head. I pulled off and licked a stripe from the base to the tip, then took him as far down as I could. 

"Fuck!" He yelled, his hand tightening in my hair. I moaned around him and he bucked forwards a bit, making me gag. I pulled off. 

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry, Steve, I shouldn't have- AH!" I cut him off and took him all the way back down again, relaxing my throat so I didn't choke. 

"Damn," he moaned. I pull up and did it over and over again until he was trembling. I scraped my teeth along the base, teasingly. 

"Shit, oh, fuck, Steve, pull, off, I'm gonna-" I pulled myself and he came on my face. 

"Damnit," he breathed. He looked down at me and turned around, grabbing a tissue from god knows where and wiped my face down. 

"God, that couldn't have been your first blowjob," he stated. 

"It was," I said, shyly. 

"Well, it was damn good," he smirked. "Now, it's your turn." He pushed me backwards and kneeled over me, taking me into his mouth as soon as he had my pants down. 

"Ah," I gasped as his warm, wet mouth surrounded me. 

"Shoot," I breathed as he took me down further. 

"Tony," I moaned. He moaned around me as I pulled on his hair and I slowly bucked up, involuntarily. 

"Sorry!" I said, terrified of his possible reaction. 

"Steve, trust me. I can take it. I have a lot of experience," he smirked, then swallowed me back down. 

"Holy shit!" I moaned. 

"Did you just cuss?" Tony asked, pulling off. 

"Yeah," I blushed. 

"Well, knowing that I'm the only one who can make you feel that good, is hot as fuck," he smirked, then took back into his mouth. 

"Ah!" I gasped as he dragged his teeth up my length 

"Let go, Steve," he said, nipping at the inside of my thigh, while simultaneously jerking me off. 

"Shit," I gasped. 

"Let go," he urged, actually biting my thigh. I moaned loudly, the sting of the bite way more pleasurable than it should've been. I came all over his hand. 

"Do you like being bitten?" He asked. 

"Apparently," I blushed. He crawled up to my ear and softly bit on my earlobe. 

"I'll have to remember that for next time," he whispered. 

"Next time?" I asked. 

"Well, I'd certainly like for there to be a next time, what about you?" He asked, looking at my face. 

"Definitely," I said. 

"Good. We should probably get back to the party," he said. 

"Yeah," I blushed, getting up and redoing my pants. 

"Hey, Tony?" I asked. 

"Yeah?" He responded, turning to face me. 

"Thank you," I said. 

"Thank you, Steve," he smiled, kissing me gently. We left the closet and Bucky gave me a knowing smirk before pulling out his phone. 

'I want the deets when u get home. Got that?'


End file.
